Chunibyo ja nai!
by Randomchicken16
Summary: Hi, I'm Idnya Io Tlimyo. From a land called Adak. It is a—as the humans would describe it—magical. And due to an event, our prince, Pohlippus Optalacu Hercu Adak fell over the gate and entered the earth. It is now up to me to find and return him to our world.
1. Chapter 1

In the land of white-skinned people, my nearly black complexion—despite being born to white parents—always manages to attract the attention of everyone not to mention the big spot in the middle of my forehead and these weird markings on arms.

I used to hide them with bangs and long sleeved shirt. They were the reason people ridiculed me. For a long time in my life, I thought that it was the reason of my existence—to be some kind of joke.

But now I realize.

I know rembember.

I didn't belong to this world.

I was from a place called Adak. A world on another dimension. I was sent over the gate to retrieve the lost prince, Pohlippus Optalacu Hercu Adak.

The spot on my forehead is the Bead of Memories. It is the reason why I remember my past life.

I said 'my past life' because Gate Hopping is quite complicated, especially to us non-royals. When we go through the gate, we are reborn to this world you call Earth. All our previous memories are erased and some powers retain—though weakened—and some are not.

These markings on my arms are symbols for powers I can use. There are a total of six symbols the two is for transporting us back to Adak. Leaving me with only four.

I used the first one which is Ate Loc It is use to find the missing prince.

Due tothe weakened state of my power, I couldn't see what the prince looks like now at this world, only that he is in the Left Flank Town, Japan.

I used the second which is Cond Min Trol, I used it to convince my earth parents to let me go to school in Japan.

And thirdly, the Uist Ling which would help me communicate and understand any languages in this world.

I, Idnya Io Tlimyo, will now set on my journey.

Wish me luck.


	2. Chapter 2

Seriously? Another Saiki Kusuo no psi nan fanfic?

What a pain.

These are not going stop aren't it?

Ah.. Let's just get this over with

Everyone has been fussing about ever since they heard that we'll be having a new student.

Thoughts like, "I hope she'll be cute, but of course no one will be cuter than Teruhashi-san." floated around the classroom..

"Settle down everyone." Matsuzaki-sensei entered the classroom. "As you know, there will be a new transfer student."

"You can come in." He said.

The door slid revealing the student. She had dark skin, her bangs parted—showing off a circular spot on her forehead, she also have this weird markings on her arms—probably drawn by markers, in which the four has already faded—that is covered by her sleeves.

"What's that on her forehead? For target practice?" A student snickered.

She walked over the podium and waited further instructions.

"Please introduce yourself."

"Idnya Io Tlimyo." The new student said plainly. All of them stared, not sure what to make out of that name.

"Yassi Connolly's fine too." She said.

Matsuzaki-sensei cleared his throat to get the attention of everyone.

"Connolly-san here, is from Ireland so she doesn't know much about the customs here in Japan. Make sure to make her feel welcome." He said then turned to the new student. "Connolly-san, you are supposed to say 'Yoroshiku onegaishimasu' when meeting new people."

She proceeded to do as she was told and was given a seat near Kaidou.

Normally, I wouldn't be interested in new students but this one surely made me curious.

You all know that telepathy is a passive skill of mine but, I can't read her thoughts—ah never mind. I can read it now. I just had to do it on purpose.

Since Kaidou was near the new student, he took to himself and invited her for lunch with him and Kobuyasu, dragging me along. Kaidou introduced each of us before saying things like, "That on your forehead. I feel a huge amount of magic on it. Are you a mage?"

And here he goes with his chunibyo.

"It's just a birthmark." She said, giving him a good natured smile.

 _"What's up with this kid?"_ Is what she said on her mind.

That's just how he normally is.

"How _does he know it's magic? I don't feel any magic coming from him so it's impossible that he's from our world."_

Is this what I think it is? Another chunibyo?

But something is different. She thinks like a chunibyo but doesn't act like one.

As everyone is now eating, she noticed that I was looking at her. She returned it with a deadpan stare.

I turned to read what she's thinking, _"Pink hair. Could it be? "_

Could it be what?

 _"But pink hair is common nowadays. I thought it would have been easy to look for him but this world changed so much that I'm having trouble."_

"So what brings you here to Japan?" Kobuyasu asked, interrupting our stare off.

"I'm looking for someone." She admitted. "By the Ate Loc, I've been able to pinpoint his location, and that he was in Left Flank Town, Japan."

"Oh, maybe we know him! What's his name?" Kaidou chirped.

"He's Pohlippus Optalacu Hercu Adak." She said.

That's a stupid name and obliviously fake.

"That's a long name." Kaidou and Kobuyasu sweatdrops.

"Though he might now be using a different name." She added.

"Why is that? Is he some sort of criminal? Are you a secret agent sent to track him down?" Kaidou eagerly asked.

 _"Ah, might as well tell them the truth, maybe their reaction will give me a clue. If I sounded stupid, I could just pass it off as a joke."_ She thought.

"We are Adakians, from a world different than this, Pohlippus Optalacu Hercu Adak is the only and heir to it's throne, when he was a child, he wondered around the palace and accidentally went over through this world's gate. He is now reborn here as a child of this world. I need to find him and return him where he belongs before the enemy does harm to him."

The truth? It sound stupid.

So this chunibyo's showing her true colors.

Just great.

"Oh hey partner." Nendou suddenly appeared, almost giving me a heart attack. "Ya here with the new transfer?"

"Hiya there. I'm Nendou Riki." He introduced.

 _"Butt-chin? Could it be?"_

You know this guy?

She slowly put her hand out for Nendou to shake. "Yassi Connolly."

Nendou took the hand and shook it.

 _"It is him! I felt it!"_

In her mind, an image of a sparkling handsome warrior with a buttchin appeared.

Who?

 _"Rashyel. The smartest, most handsome, and strongest warrior of Adak."_ She thought _. "I never thought I'd find him here."_

You're right about the strong part, though I can't say the same for the smart and handsome part.

 _"Oh my gosh, his face is wreaked."_

Hey. Isn't that rude?

 _"He must be an idiot now."_

At least you're right on that.

 _"He's just a Nor, maybe he was there when the prince went over the gate and jumped in to save him without any magical protection."_

 _"Wait, if he's here, the prince must also be..."_ She turn her gaze at me.

No.

 _"He must be..."_

"Don't worry Connolly-san! I, the Jet Black Wings will aid in your search." Kaidou reassured her. "With my all-knowing right eye, I will find him quickly."

 _"Jet Black Wings?!"_

"Yeah, you can count on us." Kobuyasu too.

"The Jet Black Wings already died." She said eyeing Kaidou carefully. _"Who is this guy and how does he know about the Jet Black Wings?"_

Who are you? And how do you know about Kaidou's Jet Black Wings?

"Yes, but I was reborn to this world like your prince." Kaidou confidently answered.

"The prince didn't die and you can't reborn the dead. They would be stillborn in this world if their body is thrown over the gate." She explained. "Plus, the Jet Black Wings is a Nor warrior, he doesn't use magic."

For a moment, Kaidou was out of words.

"Nor warriors relies on their smarts and strength and infiltrate enemy bases. Then don't use flashy magic..." And she continued talking about different kinds of warriors into this supposed land she came from.

Why am I still here?

"Y-you see! A-a miracle, m-my mother..." He managed to say.

She assessed his looks, _"hmm.. He doesn't look much. Ah! His hair, his white hair. Could he be? A descendant of the evil General Chuiel Nical Byin On?_ "

What's up with this names?

"...and the Dark Reunion—" hearing that name Connolly slammed her hands on the table and glared at Kaidou.

 _"I can't believe the enemy is this close."_ She thought.

"Meet me after school later. Alone." She told Kaidou.

Yare yare.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a note.**

 **Bold and italicized words are telephatic messages that Kusuo use to plant an idea/sense of foreboding in someone's head.**

 **Bold and italicized words that are in quotation marks are telephatic messages that Kusuo use when conversing.**

* * *

What a pain.

At first I thought it was another chunibyo but when I was looking at her, her appearance changed for a second. She had a black shiny skin, long white hair and black beady eyes. It must have been a hallucination and the Jet Black Wings thing must be a coincidence, but if not, Kaidou is in big trouble.

How troublesome.

"Duck down partner, they'll see us." Nendou said as he and Kobuyasu hid behind a bush.

I couldn't care less.

"Huh, I thought, the said, Jet Black Wings, chickened out." Connolly taunted.

"Ha, I thought you were a friend but in truth, you are sent by the Dark Reunion to kill me, aren't you?" Kaidou replied.

 _"Tsk. I only have a few chances to use my power but desperate times call for desperate measures."_

My eyes widen as electricity formed and crackled through her hands.

"Oh, is the fight starting?" Nendou asked.

"I think so? What kind of fighting form is that?" Kobuyasu asked, seemingly not noticing the electricity.

"How insulting it is to group me with those cretin. You will pay!" She shouted. "Order of the Knights: Judgment of Lightning!"

This is dangerous.

Before the lighting got to Kaidou, I knocked out Nendou and Kobuyasu before dashing over to Kaidou and teleporting us away from the attack.

We appeared behind the girl.

 ** _"Good grief, that was close."_ **I said as I put down the unconscious Kaidou on the ground.

"It.. It is you!" She shouted at me and began kneeling. "Your highness, Pohlippus Optalacu Hercu Adak!"

 ** _"Yare yare, I don't know what you are talking about, but I don't think you should be using your psychic powers at people."_**

"Please stay away from him! He's dangerous." She pointed at Kaidou.

She's not listening.

How Troublesome.

A psychic with chunibyo syndrome.

* * *

 **Chapter done!**

 **Waaah~~! Thank you people for reading this fanfic and putting it on your favorites and alert list!**

 **This story will be short, but I hope you enjoy it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a note.**

 **Bold and italicized words are telephatic messages that Kusuo use to plant an idea/sense of foreboding in someone's head.**

 **Bold and italicized words that are in quotation marks are telephatic messages that Kusuo use when conversing.**

* * *

After the events that occured, I put it on to myself to invite Connolly to my house. Due to her actions, I'm gonna need to talk to her about it. Because it would certainly cause a problem if she just let's loose like earlier.

And before I even get to talk, she beat me to it.

"Your highness, Pohlippus Optalacu Hercu Adak." She kneeled. "Forgive me for taking so long. I am Idnya Io Tlimyo, and I have come to take you back."

 ** _"No."_**

"But your parents—the king and queen—are worried for you!"

 ** _"Look, could you stop with the chunibyo talk for a moment?"_**

 _"Chunibyo?"_ Her head titled in confusion but stopped talking anyways.

 ** _"You can't use your powers to harm innocent people."_** I started. ** _"I would prefer it if you try to hide it."_**

"I understand that you took it to yourself to protect the people here on earth but, please believe me that, that guy is bad news! He knows about these powers, the Jet Black Wings, and the Dark Reunion!"

 ** _"He's just chunibyo. Just like you._** "

"I must apologize, I believe I am lacking knowledge about this 'chunibyo'. It translates to me as Eight-grader syndrome but it still doesn't make sense to me."

 ** _"It means you're delusional. You've created this world in your mind. Adak is not real. You—though psychic—are just human, not Adakian, nor anything else. You live in this world. I am not Pohlippus Optalacu Hercu Adak. I'm just Saiki Kusuo._** "

"I.. You think I'm delusional?" She asked.

 ** _"That's because you are."_**

"I am not a chunibyo!" She shouted, her eyes widen in fear when she realized what she's done, "I apologize your highness. I was not in the place to be shouting at you."

Yare yare.

She's still in denial.

There should be a loophole in her story somewhere.

 _ **"Then fine, if that place is real, where is it located.**_ "

"Far away from here! A different dimension and..." She started explaining the whole process of this 'gate hopping', traveling to other worlds.

This is harder than I thought.

 _ **"You say only royals retain their memories when going through the gate, if I'm this so called prince of yours, why don't I remember anything?"**_

"You were still a child when you fell through the gate. Just a few months old." She answered.

She has an answer to everything.

How troublesome.

I'm not getting through her.

 _ **"What powers do you have?"** _I decided to ask.

I guess it would be best to just monitor her until she grows out of being a chunibyo.

I just hope it won't take long.

 _"He's not asking anymore about Adak. Does that mean he believes me now?!"_ She thought.

Not in the slightest.

"I am a Starki." She started.

 ** _"I though you said you were an Adakian. Make up your mind."_**

"There are different types of being that lives in Adak." She explained. "The Psychi—the most powerful, mostly consistly consists of royals, The Nor—they do not have magical abilities but the are strong and resourceful, The Starki—we are born through Nor families and are very rare, we posses the power of luck, that's why they sent me."

 _ **"That's not a power.**_ "

"It is. Anyways, where was I? Ah! The Elemi—they have natural control over the elements, The Clai—they are the seers, The Medi—they are actually a just a myth and there is little to no proof about them; but they are said to be wandering beings with no physical form, they pass through basically anything and just gossip about people, it was also said that they have a liking towards the female kind. They're basically useless."

I held back the urge to rub my temples.

I'm not having a premonition but this girl is giving me a headache.

"I know, this is a lot to take in," she calmly said. "But please believe me."

I didn't reply.

She bowed to me, "Please think about it. Your parents missed you so."

It was better when it was just Kaidou.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Thank you for reading and favorite-ing, rewieving, and putting this story on their alert list!**

 **Also, I must apologize, I got to excited at this idea that I forgot to think how the story would flow so, basically I'm just throwing random ideas at the moment.**

 **Maybe I'll fix it or maybe not. Depends on the laziness**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a note.**

 **Bold and italicized words are telephatic messages that Kusuo use to plant an idea/sense of foreboding in someone's head.**

 **Bold and italicized**

* * *

The next day was thankfully uneventful, despite the fact that Connolly was glaring daggers at her fellow chunibyo, she didn't attack him at least.

When I got home from being dragged to a ramen shop, I saw my mom crying.

I don't know what's happening but I feel like Connolly is behind this.

"Kuu-chan!" Mom called me, enveloping me into a hug. "Is it true? You're leaving us?"

"What are you talking about?"

"A girl went here earlier and said that she'll be taking you overseas." Mom said.

Called it.

"That's right Kusuo." Dad came to view. "Why didn't you tell us that you already have a girlfriend?! And now you're moving in with her? Do know how hard it is to live nowadays?! Tell us, did you get her pregnant? Huh?"

How annoying.

 ** _"Don't mind her. She's got a lot of loose screws in the head."_** I told them, walking past them and up to my room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a note.**

 **Bold and italicized words are telephatic messages that Kusuo use to plant an idea/sense of foreboding in someone's head.**

 **Bold and italicized words that are in quotation marks are telephatic messages that Kusuo use when conversing.**

* * *

 _ **"What are you doing?"**_ I asked Connolly.

I was getting on my bed when I saw her enter through my window.

"I'm here to protect you." She answered. "It's dangerous. I saw Kaidou Shun—or whoever he may be—earlier, he looked suspicious. He's planning something."

By suspicious, you mean his usual chunibyo? He's just planning to do patrol around town to try safeguarding it from the dark reunion.

 _ **"Go away."**_ I told her.

"If you're worried that Teruhashi-san might suddenly pass by your house and see that there's a girl in your room, I'm as dark as night, just turn off the lights and no one will see me." She said. "She's not even that pretty. She's just average. There's a whole lot more prettier girls in Adak and they are not as narcissictic and scheming as her."

 ** _"I can still see you and that's not the point. Get out."_** I ordered.

"I'm sorry your highness. I can't do that." She declined.

Call me your highness but don't do as I say?

"You might be royalty, but, you're still a child." She said, catching me off guard.

 _ **"How did you?!"**_

"Lucky guess. I did say I am lucky." She shrugged.

I mentally groaned.

This damn chunibyo.

 _ **"I can take care of myself. I'm not a child anymore."**_

"Your earth mom told me you bed–psych."

I was surprised at the sudden revelation.

My mom did what?

"Lucky slip of the tongue. I hit my pinky on the table for that." She said and looked at her toe.

Like that would explain everything.

Wait, she did say before that this world relies on balance and receiving luck is means receiving equal bad luck too.

 ** _"How is that equivalent to a pinky getting hit on the table?"_**

Connolly facepalmed, shaking her head, "You'll never experience that kind of pain so you won't understand."

What did she mean by that?

She turned away from me and sat on the floor.

If she's not going to explain, could she at least leave?


End file.
